The Dream
by Batmarcus
Summary: Before the feast Clove has an unsettling dream of what may come from the plan she has made with Cato.  Written for the SkyeElf challenge week 2.


**A/N: My submission for the second SkyeElf challenge...not much more to say really other than I hope I got all the errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream.<strong>

Cato and Clove sat alone near the Cornucopia. The sun was just setting. They had just been giving the message that two tributes as long as they were from the same district could win the games. The only district other than them who would capable of capitalizing on this was District 12.

However Cato had held a very good point their male tribute Peeta Mellark was in the arena on borrowed time. Then the announcement of the feast had made them move their camp they were now carefully concealed. Their plan was simple. Hide near the likely location of the feast then take out that Katniss girl, as well as the female tribute from five and the male tribute from 11. After that all they had to do was wait for Mellark to die and return home rich and famous.

"Just think.." Cato said as they sat near a stream drinking water "in just a few days we return home."

"I know I can't wait, the glory will be all ours and all that stands in our way that is a threat is District 11."

"Yeah, but I can take him if you get District 12 then all that remains is District 5 and lover boy."

"Okay well, Cato why don't you take first shift?"

"Why do I have to take watch first? Isn't the saying ladies first?"

"Oh, ha ha you only have to watch for a few hours then I'll take over."

"Fine, but when we get home you owe me."

"Deal." she sighed then she rolled onto her side and was a sleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em>Dream <em>

_She stood side by side with Cato. All around them were the bodies of the other fallen tributes. _

_They stood for a few long moments waiting for the horns to blast and to be announced as the first ever co-victors. _

_However it did not come. Instead the voice of Caesar Flickerman echoed through the arena. _

"_Attention tributes upon closer examination it has come to our attention that only on tribute can wing the games. There for you must fight until we have a single victor." then the microphone clicked off. _

_Clove was in shock she turned to Cato expecting the same instead she had to dodge the spear he had thrown at her. _

"_Cato, what are you doing?" she asked stunned as he picked up another spear. _

"_You heard them Clove only one of can get out of here." he said raising the spear and his sword as he charged towards her. She drew her knives. _

_The fight that fallowed was a absolute bloodbath. Cato stabbed her in her right calf, but she had slashed one of his eyes out in retaliation. _

_In the end Cato's superior strength won out when he used his size to overpower her she was pinned to the ground under his weight with no hope of escape. _

"_Cato..please don't there has to be another way." she chocked out. _

"_I'm sorry Clove there's no other way only one of us will survive." _

_He looked down at her with malicious gleam in his eye. "Goodbye, Clove." his sword plunged towards her._

* * *

><p>"Clove, Clove!" she shot bolt up right ready for a fight, but instead found a confused looking Cato.<p>

"What, why did you wake me up?" she asked annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"You, were rolling around on the ground and screaming I didn't want to blow our cover so I woke you up and anyway it's your turn for guard duty."

"Oh, right sorry Cato." she said nodding and taking her place on the rock he had been sitting on.

"It's alright, just make sure no one kills me in my sleep alright?" he said jokingly.

"Right." she said absently.

As Cato slept she reflected on her dream. All the things she had seen seemed like they could happen and it had been so real. She looked to the sleeping Cato. He was stronger than her and would destroy her in a straight out fight. So she made a promise to herself until she was one hundred percent certain that they could both get out, she would not trust Cato as far as she could throw him. Now, she turned her thought to reviewing their plan for the feast.

Little did she know that Cato had promised himself the same thing while she had been sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end or is it? No it is hope you enjoyed the read leave a review please.**


End file.
